The present invention relates to a toy doll and more particularly relates to a walking doll, wherein the walking action thereof is controlled by a mechanism located interiorly of the body of the doll.
Walking dolls have been constructed heretofore, and for the most part have usually included some kind of a mechanically operated device that is interconnected to the legs of the doll, whereupon operation of the devive by the user produces the walking movement of the legs. Some mechanical devices are known heretofore have been spring wound and in other instances have included a small electric motor that was battery operated for producing the required operation. Although such prior known operating mechanisms for walking dolls produced to some degree, the desired effect, they were complicated and costly, and furthermore since they were not very sturdy in construction, they could not withstand the rigors of normal play by a child.
Some attempts have been made heretofore to construct a walking doll having the operating mechanism thereof controllable by pneumatically operated means. However, such prior known pneumatically operated devices for use in walking dolls were not constructed in a manner to enable a child to easily manipulate and maneuver the doll, and moreover such mechanisms were also not very resistent to the normal play action experienced with use by a child, and, as a result, have not been accepted by the trade.